Packrafts are small, inflatable watercraft that can be rolled or folded up and readily carried by a user, for example, in or attached to a backpack or on a bike rack, and/or transported in a small space such as a private plane or car.
Some packrafts are designed for whitewater use, where stability and maneuverability are important characteristics. An example of a packraft suitable for use in whitewater is shown in FIG. 1. Packraft 10 includes an inflatable tubular body 11 that includes a bow 12, a midsection 14, and an extended stern 16. The raft also includes a floor 17 that defines an open area where a paddler is seated. The floor is not inflatable, and is generally in the form of a planar sheet of material. Extended stern 16 extends further rearward of the midsection to balance the weight of the paddler, who would generally be seated rear of the midsection, at location S. Balancing the paddler's weight is an important consideration in these small, lightweight rafts—unlike large, heavy conventional whitewater rafts, which weigh upwards of 100-150 pounds, making the paddlers weight of secondary importance to the balance of the craft.
The stern has a generally conical shape with a center seam 18 dividing two panels 20, 22. In some implementations, the stern includes a zipper 24, providing access to storage inside the stern (accessible when the raft is deflated.) When the packraft 10 is inflated, the zipper 24 is positioned on a twist curve (the long axis of the zipper is twisted by the curvature of the inflated conical stern.)